La dame noire
by Soluenn
Summary: La dame noire est poursuivie et elle doit s'échapper. va-t-elle y arriver ?


Salinia, La dame noire

Il pleuvait à verse dans les rues de la Capitale. La nuit était tombée et un brouillard épais s'élevait obscurcissant encore plus les ténèbres de la nuit. Le silence régnait puis se brisa par le bruit de pas d'une personne qui résonnait. Étrange personne qui marchait assez rapidement sous ce torrent d'eau, enveloppée dans une cape si bien qu'on ne pouvait voir son visage. Les lumières de la ville l'éclairaient par moment mais elle disparaissait rapidement, vive et élégante silhouette de la nuit. On n'aurait su dire où elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait, un fantôme drapé de noir. L'obscurité, le vent, la pluie, rien ne semblait l'arrêter, ni même la gêner. Si elle avait été un homme, il aurait sembler petit mais la silhouette était trop fine et agile. Cette personne était sûrement une femme, fuyant peut-être quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Bientôt elle s'arrêta, en plein milieu d'une place éclairée par quatre lampadaires. Un instant, on aperçut ses yeux briller d'une lueur dorée, elle était encerclée par plusieurs hommes vêtus d'une cape noire comme la sienne. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle, elle ne bougea pas, restant droite et alerte. Quand on put distinguer leur nombre, douze, elle plongea au sol, les hommes lui sautèrent dessus. La nuit se transforma alors en lumière d'ombre, la femme se battait avec force, courage et agilité. On apercevait ses bras blancs et sa robe noire sous sa cape volant avec elle. Les hommes en surnombre essayaient de la frapper de leur mieux ou alors ils tentaient de l'attraper. On voyait couler sur le sol le sang des hommes rejoint par pluie et la sueur des autres, combattant toujours avec force et hargne. Elle les abattit assez rapidement, tous sauf un, le dernier et le plus imposant. Il devait être le chef de cette troupe. Elle se figea face à lui, il n'était pas intervenu jusqu'à présent restant dans un coin sombre de la rue. Si on tendait assez l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le souffle de la femme assez rapide et saccadé, elle était légèrement essoufflée. L'homme était stoïque et semblait l'observer. On n'a apercevait rien de lui, même la lueur de ses yeux semblait sombre. Il leva ce qui sembla être sa main et une voix forte sortit de sa cape : " Arrête de fuir, rejoins-moi Salinia, ta place est avec nous. " La voix était douce et ferme, imposante et caressante, calme et grave. La femme cria NON et s'enfuit d'un revers de cape si rapidement qu'elle sembla disparaître et se fondre dans la nuit. L'homme ne fit aucun mouvement mais prononça ces mots : " Rien ne sert de t'enfuir ma chère Salinia, je te retrouverais où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses. Souviens-t-en, tu nous rejoindras ou tu mourras de ta propre faiblesse. " Puis il regarda autour de lui ses acolytes allongés, morts, se retourna et mourut dans la nuit. Salinia courait de toutes les forces dont elle était capable pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Mais bientôt, elle n'en put plus et s'effondra sous un pont, sa respiration forte ralentit peu à peu pour redevenir un souffle léger, ses membres cessèrent de trembler, elle dormait d'un sommeil profond et agité.

_Elle rêva d'un champ de neige dans une forêt, le froid la faisait frissonner et de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'elle soufflait. Elle glissait sur un lac gelé jouant avec un homme flou mais entouré d'une certaine lumière. Elle riait, elle était heureuse. L'homme lui prit les mains et la fit tournoyer sur la glace. Du rouge monta à ses joues tandis que le froid la mordait. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés volaient au gré de ses mouvements. Le temps sembla interrompu, seuls dans leur bulle de bonheur. Puis un bruit étrange se fit entendre, des hurlements de ce qui n'était plus des loups. Bientôt, ils les virent apparaître tout autour d'eux à la lisière de la forêt. Des yeux jaunes luisaient de toute part et de nombreux crocs blancs et acérés brillaient d'environ une centaine de gueules ouvertes. Ils étaient tous environ deux fois plus gros qu'un loup normal, le poil gris sombre et hérissé. Ils grognaient et salivaient à la vue de leur proie. Le couple prit peur mais ne bougea pas. Puis un homme sortit d'entre les arbres, il était haut, large, tout en noir, on ne pouvait rien voir de lui, même pas son regard sous sa capuche. Il posa sa main sur la tête du plus gros animal qui ne bougea pas, se laissant faire. Salinia essaya de s'approcher de lui mais son compagnon la rattrapa, elle se mit alors à genoux suppliant l'autre de les laisser en vie. On put alors distinguer un sourire révélant des dents blanches et acérées puis sa voix retentit : " Tu nous as trahis pour lui, il doit mourir mais toi, tu vas vivre, rejoins-moi tout de suite et tu pourras ne pas voir sa mort. " Elle s'effondra au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps car elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter ni le contrer. Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit, il semblait contrarier de sa réaction puis las, il ordonna l'attaque d'un revers de main. Les loups se jetèrent alors sur le jeune homme qui essaya de fuir mais fut rapidement déchiqueter. Les loups le mordaient. Ils déchiraient ses membres, le lacéraient de leurs griffes. Une fois qu'il ne bougea plus, ils se délectèrent de cette chair encore chaude et du sang qui coulait abondamment sur la neige blanche formant de monstrueux dessins. En même temps le chef des loups s'était approché de la femme, l'avait relevée et lui montrait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle se débattait enragée, désespérée mais impuissante. Puis elle cria le nom de l'homme mais l'autre la frappa à la joue pour qu'elle se taise, du sang coula de sa lèvre ouverte, elle se tut. Quand ce fut fini, il la relâcha et la laissa là, repartant avec son armée repue. La femme était immobile et pleurait encore mais plus silencieusement, à présent. Il ne restait de son compagnon que quelques vêtements déchirés et la marque irréfutable de sa mort son crâne et son sang._

Salinia se réveilla, le jour s'était levé, la pluie avait cessé. Elle s'assit un moment, reprenant ses esprits petit à petit. Sa cape cachait toujours son visage mais on apercevait à présent ses formes sous sa robe de velours noir. Elle avait la taille fine rehaussée d'un corset aussi noir que sa robe avec des lacets de la même couleur. En la voyant ainsi, on aurait jamais soupçonner la force qu'elle avait dévoilée la veille, elle semblait si fragile et désespérée mais pas apeurée. Elle dégageait une certaine présence et beauté qui la rendaient presque intouchable. Elle resta un moment comme cela assise comme une statue puis elle se releva et marcha dans la même direction que la veille. Elle croisa parfois des gens mais ils semblèrent ne pas la voir. Elle marcha ainsi pendant trois jours s'arrêtant et se reposant à peine et sans manger. Elle se retrouva finalement dans un petit village rustique et sans nom. Elle se dirigea vers l'auberge la plus proche et entra. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle passa sa main dans sa capuche et l'enleva dévoilant par ce geste son visage fin, émacié, blanc mais encore très beau et frais, ses yeux dorés et sa chevelure d'ébène. L'aubergiste s'approcha d'elle, plein de respect et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle répondit une chambre, un bain et un bon repas chaud, d'une voix glaciale et fatiguée. L'homme s'inclina et lui proposa une table dans un coin sombre un peu à l'écart des autres. Les clients étaient tous des hommes buvant et mangeant joyeusement, par moment ils la regardaient du coin de l'œil, envieux. Elle était parfaitement indifférente et attendit calmement et patiemment qu'on la servit. L'aubergiste ne fut pas long et lui apporta un ragoût en s'excusant d'un plat aussi peu adapté à une dame. Elle fit la moue et l'obligea à partir assez rapidement. Elle mangea son plat puis se leva, alla au comptoir et demanda la clef de sa chambre, des plantes pour son bain et de l'alcool. L'homme sembla étonné de ce qu'elle voulait mais obéit sans poser de question. Sa chambre était simple, un lit, une chaise, une table et une toilette. A côté, une baignoire trônait au centre de la pièce d'eau. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir, c'était la femme de l'aubergiste qui apportait l'eau chaude, elle la remercia et quand elle fut partie, ferma la porte à clef. Elle posa sa cape sur la chaise, défit avec lenteur et précaution son corset et enleva sa robe. Elle frissonna un instant de se retrouver ainsi dénudée. Son corps était immanquablement beau et parfait mais il portait des traces de coups, de blessures et plusieurs cicatrices plus ou moins guéries. Avant de plonger dans l'eau, elle mit les herbes que lui avait données l'homme, sensées apaiser et guérir ses blessures. Elle prit la bouteille au passage et entra dans l'eau. Elle était chaude et apaisante mais elle grimaça à son contact car cela la brûlait là où elle était coupée. Elle but une gorgée d'alcool pour se réchauffer et ne plus ressentir la douleur et en mit là où elle avait le plus mal pour désinfecter. Quand ce fut finit elle soupira et somnola.

_Cette fois-ci son inconscient la mena dans une salle sombre où de nombreuses personnes l'entouraient, aimables. Elle se tenait agenouillée avec respect devant l'homme à la cape noire. Il parlait d'une voix forte dictant une sorte d'incantation que les autres répétaient. Des bougies formaient un cercle autour d'eux les rendant visible dans leur cape noire et encore plus mystérieux car on ne voyait pas leur visage. La femme portait toujours sa robe noire faisant un cercle autour d'elle. L'homme leva, vers la fin de sa psalmodie, ses deux mains au-dessus d'elle et la bénit en la félicitant de son arrivée. Elle se releva se mettant à côté de lui et lui prenant sa main._

Salinia ouvrit grand ses yeux d'or et reprit sa respiration. Elle ressortit de l'eau, se sécha et enfila le peignoir qu'avait laissé la femme avant de partir. Elle resta un moment debout admirant la nuit et les étoiles par la fenêtre de sa chambre puis se coucha et s'endormit dans les profondeurs des ténèbres de son cœur. Pendant deux jours, elle fit ainsi plusieurs cauchemars, remuant dans son lit transpirant mais ne cria pas une seule fois. Puis à la tombée de la nuit du deuxième jour, elle se réveilla comme si de rien n'était, s'habilla et descendit. L'aubergiste fut étonné de la voir descendre à une heure pareille et après une telle absence mais ne dit rien. Elle commanda à manger, paya puis repartit dans la nuit, seule ombre dans un univers de ténèbres.

Tandis qu'elle avançait dans la nuit, elle se retrouva dans une forêt épaisse de chênes âgés, hauts et robustes. Son corps se mit à la brûler, elle se mit en boule essayant d'apaiser la douleur mais rien n'y fit. De la fumée l'entoura se dégageant de son corps, elle se transformait petit à petit en loup. Sa dernière pensée consciente et humaine fut un souvenir.

_Elle était dans sa chambre, chez elle, elle était assise devant son miroir brossant avec douceur et un peu rêveuse ses longs cheveux noirs. Puis elle vit le reflet encore flou de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'approchant d'elle, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules un instant, elle sentait sa chaleur douce et agréable l'envahir. Puis il lui prit la brosse des mains et caressa ses cheveux avec, lentement, délicatement et amoureusement. Elle le voyait sourire dans son visage sans contour, elle souriait en retour. Ils semblaient bénis des dieux. Puis le néant l'envahit._

Elle se retrouva à courir, ses pattes effleurant à peine le sol, sans bruit. Elle rejoignit une tanière où d'autres loups étaient allongés. Quand ils la virent arriver, ils se levèrent montrant les crocs et voulant chasser cette étrangère. Elle s'arrêta à distance respectable et mit sa queue entre ses pattes, signe de respect et de soumission. Intrigué, le couple royal s'approcha et la renifla puis ayant passé le test et il la laissa rejoindre la meute. Des louveteaux se chamaillaient dans le fond de la grotte gênant les adultes qui les entouraient. Salinia se sentait en sécurité parmi cette meute car Dagran, l'homme qui l'a poursuivi ne pouvait trouver des loups normaux. Et même ceux-ci en étaient incapables. Elle était certes plus grosse que les autres louves car elle était humaine mais aussi un mélange de loup normal et de loup soldat. Il les appelait ses heishi ookami. Leur force était terrifiante et étant toujours en groupe très organisé, ils étaient que plus puissants. Leur faiblesse réside dans leur soumission à Dagran, oui, ils ont peur de rien. Salinia ne se transforme jamais à sa guise, toujours contre sa volonté mais dans une forêt où il y a des loups. Elle put ainsi se reposer normalement pendant un long moment. Elle vit comme une vraie louve aidant à la chasse et à l'éducation des petits. Elle se sentait proche d'eux car elle attendait un enfant et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle fuit avec tant de force son ennemi. Mais soudainement elle sentit qu'elle devait repartir car son pouvoir s'amenuisait et elle ne voulait pas faire peur aux loups. Elle s'enfuit donc le plus vite possible et lorsqu'elle se retrouva presque à la fin de la forêt elle redevint une femme. Sa transformation l'épuisa et pour se protéger grimpa dans un arbre et s'endormit en son sommet.

_Elle rêva d'une nuit sombre parmi d'autres qu'elle avait connues mais celle-ci était spéciale. Il pleuvait. Dans sa région, la pluie tombait souvent. Elle adorait voir l'eau coulait sur son corps, bruissant en heurtant le sol. Elle était dehors et tournoyait dans une rue, ses cheveux l'accompagnant comme une couronne de satin noir. Elle souriait seule dans cette obscurité. Puis, elle s'arrêta car elle entendit un bruit. L'eau coulait de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa joue, elle cligna des yeux pour en enlever le surplus qui la gênait pour voir. Une ombre s'approchait d'elle mais en même temps l'ombre n'était pas vraiment noire, plutôt argentée ou dorée. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et elle le vit. Comme toujours dans sa mémoire il apparaissait flou mais c'était bien lui, son futur amant. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, Dagran l'en avait effacé mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y repenser. L'homme portait un parapluie, s'approcha d'elle et la protégea du ciel. Salinia le regarda de ses grands yeux dorés, légèrement intriguée de cette apparition et de cette sollicitude. L'homme sourit gentiment et lui tendit la main pour la mener plus à l'abri et pour qu'elle puisse se sécher convenablement. Personne avant lui n'avait agit comme cela envers elle, pas même Dagran. Celui-ci l'avait certes aider et élever un moment mais en retour il en voulait toujours plus. Lui ne demanda rien et ne posa aucune question. Salinia le suivit et ne le quitta plus jusqu'à sa mort qui la brisa car elle en était la cause et s'en voulait de toutes ses forces._

Elle se réveilla, une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'écrasa et se força à ne montrer aucune émotion une telle faiblesse n'était pas digne d'elle et du souvenir qu'elle devait garder coûte que coûte au fond de son cœur meurtri. Elle s'assit sur sa branche d'arbre, regarda autour d'elle en mettant rêveusement, avec tendresse et protection ses mains sur son ventre pas encore rond. Puis elle se décida à redescendre et repartit dans sa quête toujours plus loin. La sécurité et la puissance voilà tout ce qu'elle recherchait. Pour cela, elle devait aller à l'Est toujours plus loin en direction de l'Oural. Là, elle rencontrera le vieux sage de son clan qui s'est exilé il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

Les montagnes se dessinaient tout autour d'elle et le froid la mordait. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un jour qu'elle tournait dans les hauteurs mais elle ne le trouvait pas. De temps en temps elle entendait un bruit étrange de battement d'ailes qu'elle mit sur le compte de quelques aigles, rapaces des environs. La nuit tombait et à cette heure-ci valait mieux se mettre à l'abri de tout danger. Elle se réfugia donc dans une grotte non loin, assez grande et abritée. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit une chose étrange. Il y avait une sorte d'énorme rocher qui luisait faiblement. Elle s'en approcha et le toucha. Elle le vit alors bouger et se relever en un énorme dragon noir. Celui-ci ouvrit sa gueule et voulut la croquer. Elle se mit à genoux et le supplia de l'épargner. Inhabitué à une telle supplication, le dragon lui dit :

-Cesse tes jérémiades. Qui es-tu et comment oses-tu troubler ainsi mon sommeil ?

-Noble dragon, je suis confuse, je ne savais pas que vous dormiez. Je m'appelle Salinia et je cherche le vieux sage.

-Que lui veux-tu ?

-J'ai besoin de son aide car je suis poursuivie par Dagran.

-Ma pauvre enfant venir en ce lieu si reculé ne l'empêchera pas de te poursuivre.

-Je le sais bien mais je n'ai nul part où aller et je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est pour cela que je cherche le sage, pour avoir ses conseils.

-Le sage est mort.

-Comment ?

-Le vieux sage est mort et il m'a fait promettre de perpétuer sa mémoire, je garde son tombeau et ses trésors en ce lieu.

-Dragon peux-tu m'aider à sa place ?

-Ce n'est pas "dragon " mais Aslan.

-Je suis désolée. Aslan veux-tu bien me venir en aide ?

-Ta détresse est profonde et ton cœur pur. Ma force et ma sagesse si elles peuvent t'être utiles sont à toi, j'en fais la promesse.

-Je te remercie profondément Aslan. Mais que faire face à Dagran ?

-Tu possèdes des pouvoirs mais il faut les renforcer. Je peux t'aider mais en aucun cas te transmettre directement mes pouvoirs. Il faut donc aller chercher une licorne et lui demandait un peu de sa corne et de son crin. Cependant je ne pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'au bout de ce voyage car les licornes n'apparaissent pas devant les dragons.

-Je comprends, mais où en trouvait une ?

-A Brocéliande.

-Mais c'est en France ! Je ne peux y être avant longtemps ! Dagran va me retrouver ! Je ne peux pas attendre ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Devenir ? Et mon enfant ?

-Tu oublie une chose importante.

-Ah bon ! C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?

-Je suis un dragon et je peux te transporter presque n'importe où, plus rapidement que par n'importe quel autre moyen.

-Mais tu avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir.

-C'est exact mais seulement dans la forêt, je peux te déposer avant.

-Merci infiniment Aslan. Cependant et la tombe du vieux sage ? Tu vas devoir l'abandonner.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela, je mettrais un sortilège qui lui permettra d'être à l'abri.

Aslan était un grand dragon mâle assez jeune pour un de son espèce. Ses écailles étaient d'un noir étincelant et profond, l'obscurité et la lumière semblaient enfin assemblaient sur quelque chose. Elles étaient rugueuses, dur et très résistantes. Son corps ressemblait vaguement à un serpent avec sa longue queue pourvue au bout d'épines tranchantes. Sa tête était allongée avec des cornes aussi noires que tout le reste de son corps. Enfaîte la seule autre couleur qu'il y avait sur lui était ses yeux rouges sang recelant une ancestral et puissance sagesse. Munie d'une bonne rangée de crocs acérés, sa mâchoire était impressionnante aussi par sa taille. Ses ailes étaient translucides, gigantesques et auraient pu appartenir à des chauves-souris. Pour finir ses griffes pouvaient te lacérer ou tout autre chose aussi facilement que du beurre fondu. Il amenait force, respect et courage sur quiconque pouvait le voir. Qu'il était beau !

" _Petite fille veux-tu m'accompagner dans la grâce et le désarroi ? Veux-tu te libérer des chaînes qui entourent ton corps blessant ainsi ton cœur ? Veux-tu venir avec moi dans les ténèbres de l'oubli et de la puissance ? Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux, il suffit de m'obéir, il suffit de me servir loyalement dans l'éternité que je t'offre, dans la gloire que je t'apporte. Petite fille, viens et ton avenir sera éblouissant, rejoins-moi, chère petite Salinia, tu m'appartiens. "_

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Je suis désolée Aslan, je me suis assoupie et j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar de mon enfance.

-Raconte-moi plus en détail ! Cela te soulagera et je pourrais ainsi mieux te comprendre.

-Je te remercie mais c'est très douloureux.

-La parole apaise le cœur, la volonté libère l'âme, le pouvoir nuit au cœur, l'espoir triomphe de tout.

-C'est quoi ? C'est beau !

-C'est des règles ancestrales que jadis les dragons donnaient aux humains pour qu'ils survivent dans leur monde sans tomber dans la noirceur de leur esprit. Maintenant explique-toi . C'est en rapport à Dagran je suppose ?

-Oui. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était mon sauveur, mon ange mais ce n'est qu'un démon. Il m'a séduit pour mieux m'amadouer. J'étais orpheline à déjà 5 ans et il m'a recueilli, je lui dois au moins ça, il m'a tout appris mais pourquoi ? Pour faire le mal uniquement. Je n'étais qu'une enfant perdue au milieu des ténèbres de la nuit, affamée et fragile. Son pouvoir était trop puissant pour moi mais j'espère que maintenant je le dépasserais.

-Je t'y aiderais, sois sans crainte face à ton avenir, fais tes choix en toute sincérité, ressens de l'amour et non de la haine, pousse et grandit en accroissant ta force et ta volonté. Souviens-toi de mes paroles et répètes les quand tu te sens seule et fragile. Mais en cet instant il faut que tu dormes, je veille sur tes rêves pour qu'ils soient beaux et généreux.

Pendant deux jours entiers Salinia fit le voyage sur le dos d'Aslan admirant le paysage ou profitant du repos qui lui était accordé. La sagesse du dragon commençait à s'imprégner en elle, faisant changer sa façon de penser et de voir le monde tout autour d'elle, elle n'avait plus peur Quand ils furent arrivés, Aslan la déposa au sol à l'entrée de la forêt et lui remit une sorte de flûte dont le son qu'elle produisait était audible uniquement à lui et qu'il fallait utiliser en cas de besoin. Elle le remercia et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt magique et vaste de Brocéliande. Elle sentait son pouvoir tout autour d'elle, dans le moindre bruissement de feuilles. La forêt vivait et semblait l'attendre et la guider. Elle arriva rapidement au plus profond de la forêt dans un endroit dépourvu de toute nature. Un ruisseau coulait en son centre sortant de dessous un rocher. Une lumière étrange éclairait le lieu. C'était le centre du pouvoir, tout était concentré en cet endroit. Salinia savait que la licorne ne devait pas être loin peut-être même qu'elle était déjà là mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se rapprocha doucement, interdite. Un éclat d'une pureté céleste lui assaillit les yeux et quand il baissa enfin, elle se retrouva face à l'animal fabuleux. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire, penser et imaginer d'elle n'aurait pu la préparer à cette apparition. La licorne était encore plus belle et pure que tout ce qu'elle avait vu avant. De couleur blanche, elle semblait illuminé tout ce qui l'entourait. Son crin était rêche, doux, dur, magnifique. Elle ressemblait fortement à un cheval mais était si merveilleuse qu'elle s'en éloignait naturellement. Sa longue corne était fièrement dressée en son front et si cela avait était tout autre animal elle aurait semblé incongrue mais ce n'était pas le cas sur elle. Elle s'approcha de l'humaine, la sentit et de son regard bleu la dévisagea. Salinia ne bougeait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Quand la licorne fut sûre de ne risquer aucun danger elle lui parla :

-Que viens-tu faire ici, jeune humaine ? Sa voix était mélodieuse et enchanteresse.

-Noble licorne je viens demander ton aide et un peu de tes pouvoirs.

-Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas à donner à tout le monde.

-Je le conçois mais je te supplie de me donner un de tes crins et de la poussière de ta corne.

-Que vas-tu en faire ?

-Les utiliser pour renforcer mes pouvoirs pour être plus proche de l'égalité de mon poursuivant.

-Qui est-il ?

-Il se nomme Dagran, il fut mon précepteur, mon mentor et mon amant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le combattre ?

-Il m'a trahi et il a tué l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde.

-Ne l'as-tu pas trahi la première ?

-Il est vrai qu'on peut voir l'histoire de cette façon mais depuis notre première rencontre il n'a fait que me mentir et m'utiliser à des fins mauvaises.

-C'est par vengeance que tu veux mes pouvoirs ?

-C'est une sorte de vengeance en effet mais je ne veux pas le tuer. Il m'a aidé quand j'étais au bord du gouffre il y a longtemps même si maintenant je le regrette de lui avoir fait autant confiance.

-Tes intentions sont pures... je ne pensais pas qu'un humain pouvait l'être autant en cette époque si triste et tourmentée. As-tu eu un précepteur des anciennes coutumes ?

-J'ai comme ami un dragon du nom d'Aslan, il m'apprit quantité de choses depuis les quelques jours que je le connais.

-C'est pour cela. Si un dragon te suit je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerais à ta grâce.

La licorne lui donna, dans un écrin de bois verni de cette forêt, de la poudre de sa corne et un unique crin de sa robe.

-Je te remercie infiniment Noble licorne, je souhaite en faire bon usage et j'espère te revoir un jour en de meilleur temps.

-Va et garde courage.

Salinia s'éloigna et voulut remercier une dernière fois la licorne mais quand elle se retourna la licorne s'était déjà enfui dans les profondeurs de sa belle et intense forêt de Brocéliande.

Elle se retrouva tout aussi facilement à l'extérieur de la forêt, Aslan l'y attendait en dormant patiemment. Quand il l'entendit arriver, il se releva et lui fit face.

-As-tu rencontré la licorne ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, oui, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. La licorne m'a dit de te remercier pour les bons conseils que tu me prodigues.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose après tout. Tu veux bien me montrer ce qu'elle t'a donnée ?

-Oui bien sûr, tiens c'est là-dedans.

Salinia lui montra la boîte et lui ouvrit. Aslan en fut tout heureux et tout ébahi.

-Que c'est beau !

-Oui très. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'en servir, le saurais-tu toi, mon fidèle et noble ami ?

-Non je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment on peut s'en servir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute j'ai oublié de le demander à la licorne.

-Tu ne peux pas y retourner ?

-Je pense que non. Quelqu'un d'autre saurait peut-être comment s'en servir.

-Oui mais qui ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée ?

Une brise légère se mit à souffler et Salinia entendit presque distinctement

« Ma douce et tendre, il faut aller dans la baie du Mexique, là-bas sommeille plusieurs sirènes qui te guideront pour la suite. Dépêche-toi, Dagran est près de toi et bientôt il te rattrapera, il faut que tu fasses vite. Mon âme t'accompagne et je suis toujours près de toi. »

Elle crut qu'elle devenait folle que ce ne pouvait être son amour perdu et pourtant, pourtant elle en était intimement persuadé.

-Aslan.

-Oui j'ai entendu.

-Tu l'as vraiment entendu ? C'était bien lui ?

-Que veux-tu dire par « lui » ?

-Mon amour, mon ... je ne peux pas dire son nom.

-Je comprends, oui c'était lui s'il ressemble à un ange avec de belles ailes blanches, les cheveux blonds et mi-longs et les yeux bleus.

-Oui c'était lui ! Tu l'as vu ?

-Je peux voir certains esprits et en effet pendant un instant je l'ai vu à côté de toi avec un sourire si heureux et à la fois tellement triste.

-Il est devenu un ange alors ? Cela lui va si bien, je suis contente pour lui.

-On y va ?

-Oui vite le temps est contre nous.

Aslan déploya ses ailes et d'une brise légère s'envola vers l'ouest et les Amérique.

_« La beauté du palais de glace du tendre et bel amour de Salinia continuait de l'émerveiller à chaque instant. Le froid était constant et environnant mais en même temps, il n'était pas glacial. Il était presque supportable sauf si on oubliait de s'habiller. Elle habitait maintenant au Nord avec lui dans son pays natal qu'est la Finlande. La neige était quasiment perpétuelle et de temps en temps lorsque le soleil se couchait on pouvait voir une aurore boréale. C'était splendide, des vagues de couleurs allant du jaune au bleu en passant par le rouge luisaient dans le ciel avec une volonté propre et éternelle. La beauté de ces instants passaient en sa compagnie était inoubliable et même si elle ne se souvenait ni de son nom ni de son visage, sa présence, son bonheur et son amour étaient bien réels. Elle le voyait marcher le soir, fatigué la plupart du temps par toutes ses activités de la journée, dans son long manteau blanc de fourrure. Et elle courait vers lui pour se blottir au chaud dans ses bras. Des fois, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils dansaient et tourbillonnaient dans la salle de bal. Elle portait alors une robe splendide de couleur bleue et lui avait un magnifique ensemble noir. Et ils dansaient, dansaient parfois jusqu'à en tomber par terre mais heureux d'être ensemble, ils riaient et leurs éclats se répercutés dans tout le bâtiment. »_

-Salinia ? Réveille-toi, on est arrivé !

-Ah oui ? Merci Aslan.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est rien, je viens juste de me souvenir d'instants très beaux.

-Tant mieux je préfère que tu pleures pour cela que pour des moments tristes.

-Où sont les sirènes ?

-Regarde bien devant toi, ne vois-tu rien ?

Salinia regarda du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'océan qui s'étendait loin devant elle. Et au bout d'un moment elle le vit scintillait d'une façon étrange, pas comme lorsque le soleil l'éclaire, cela venait de l'intérieur de l'océan lui-même. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle découvrit que ces lumières étaient les sirènes qui nageaient dans l'eau. Quand celles-ci se sentirent trop observer, elle sortirent de l'eau et se mirent face à Salinia, la regardant un tant soit peu intriguées. Il y en avait de toute sorte mais toutes étaient très belles et lumineuses. La plus belle avec ses longs cheveux ondulés roux portait sur sa tête une couronne de perle, elle devait être la reine. Elle sortit de l'eau, elle ne possédait pas de jambe mais une sublime queue de poisson aux écailles vertes émeraudes. Quand celles-ci furent toutes sèches elle se transforma en humaine avec une longue robe rappelant ses écailles et ses yeux. Elle s'approcha d'Aslan et s'inclina légèrement, il lui rendit sa révérence puis elle se tourna vers Salinia qui était pétrifiée de respect. Elle la regarda un moment avant de se décider à lui parler, sa voix est claire et lumineuse.

-Est-il possible que tu sois une humaine encore pure de cœur ? Pour qu'un dragon t'accompagne et que tu portes avec toi un cadeau de la Licorne.

-Je.. je viens pour cela.

-Tu ne sais pas te servir de ce que t'a donné la Licorne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi et comment veux-tu l'utiliser ?

-Je veux être plus forte, je veux pouvoir affronter sans peur mon ennemi.

-Qui est-il ?

-Il se nomme Dagran.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ?

-Il a tué mon amour et me l'a fait oublié.

-Oublié ? Mais si tu parles de lui c'est que tu te souviens de lui.

-Mon cœur ne l'a pas oublié c'est mon cerveau qui l'a perdu.

-Je vois, je peux t'aider pour ça mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

-Je paierai le prix qu'il faut.

-Attends, ne sois pas si impatiente, tu n'as rien. Enfin, c'est grave, je trouverais après comment me récompenser. Je vais te donner le pouvoir de nager sous l'eau pendant environ une unique heure. Ce temps doit te servir à trouver une magnifique perle, la plus parfaite que tu trouveras et tu devras la ramener ici. Aucune de nous ne t'aidera et si tu meures c'est que tu ne méritais pas notre aide.

-J'ai compris.

-Bien sûr tu pourras te servir de tous ce que tu trouveras en chemin.

-Y'a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?

-Non c'est tout, bon courage, j'espère que tu y arriveras.

Elle leva la main et Salinia se transforma en sirène aux écailles aussi sombre que de l'onyx. Ses affaires personnelles se retrouvèrent à côté d'Aslan qui lui promit de les garder.

Elle plongea immédiatement dans l'eau sans perdre un instant de plus et se mit à nager rapidement vers le fond. Elle crut un moment qu'elle était tombée dans des ténèbres sans fond mais petit à petit, elle put voir grâce à la lumière qu'émettaient ses écailles. Le monde marin était plein de couleurs et d'espèces allant de la plus simple à la plus complexe, de la plus attirante à la plus effrayante. Elles regarda un moment, leur parlant des fois, elle était complètement dispersée, elle avait complètement oublié sa mission. Quand elle entendit « Salinia, que fais-tu ? M'as-tu à présent complètement abandonné ? Je t'en prie souviens toi de ce que tu dois faire et pourquoi. Je t'aime mais le temps est compté mon esprit et mes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent au même rythme que ceux de Dagran augmentent. » Puis la voix s'évanouit mais Salinia était à nouveau concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire, au lieu de converser librement sur le monde marin elle demanda où elle pouvait trouver de belles perles aux poissons qui l'entouraient. Grâce à eux, elle en trouva une magnifique, petite mais parfaite brillant de milles couleurs et si lisse. Elle la prit et remonta très rapidement car il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Heureusement, elle atteignit la surface juste au dernier moment.

-Je te félicite Salinia, tu as réussi à combattre l'appel de l'océan pour regagner ta cause.

-J'ai été aidé.

-C'est vrai ? Tant mieux pour toi si un ange t'accompagne.

-C'est « lui » qui me protège depuis l'instant où je l'ai perdu.

-Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer et lui aussi. Je vous envie un peu tous les deux car les sirènes sont condamnés à être seules pour l'éternité. Mais revenons à nos soucis. Donne moi la perle que je la regarde.

Elle la lui tendit et la sirène l'observa un moment puis elle demanda le présent de la Licorne.

-Quelle magnifique boîte.

-N'est-ce pas ? Elle est faîte du bois de Brocéliande.

-Je la garde ce sera le prix de nos services.

-Je te l'offre avec plaisir.

-Bien donc.. je disais ? Ah oui. Chères sœurs, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres sirènes, cette humaine est notre alliée et elle a besoin de nous, formons le cercle magique pour lui offrir la plus puissante perle que nous ayons jamais créées.

Toutes les sirènes se rassemblèrent sur la terre ferme se transformant ainsi en humaine et firent un cercle autour de la reine et de la perle qu'elle tenait haut dans ses mains. Elle la lâcha et elle tint en l'air puis la reine pris la poussière de corne et la déposa sur la perle qui brilla plus intensément encore. Les autres chantaient les louanges de la nature conférant ainsi à leur reine plus de puissance. Puis avec une délicatesse infinie, elle prit l'unique crin et le mit à l'intérieur de l'objet qui s'illumina de l'intérieur. Une grande lumière se dégagea de leur cercle pour monter jusqu'au ciel en tourbillonnant et enfin tout redevint calme. Les sirènes retournèrent à l'eau, épuisée, seule la reine resta un peu pour fournir à Salinia ses dernières indications.

-Jeune humaine prend la perle et met-la dans ton coeur de sorte qu'elle ne te quitte plus jamais. Tu vas dormir pendant un long moment et puis tu te réveilleras plus forte qu'auparavant. Ton corps changera mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Que ta vie soit heureuse et que ton enfant vienne au monde en toute tranquillité.

-Merci, je reviendrais, si je gagne, je vous présenterais à lui.

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Il suffira de prononcer mon nom Eternelia pour que j'apparaisse.

-Au revoir Eternelia et à bientôt j'espère.

La reine rejoignit ses sœurs dans l'océan et Salinia se retrouva seule avec Aslan. Elle était plus que fatiguée et elle sombra rapidement dans les ténèbres du sommeil dans le rond de ventre tout chaud du dragon qui lui aussi s'endormit paisiblement.

"_- Salinia ? Me vois-tu à présent ?_

_-Oui, je te vois et entièrement. J'avais presque oublié ton visage non enfaîte je l'avais oublié. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas._

_-Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas._

_-Es-tu qu'un songe ou la réalité ?_

_-Les deux, je suis mort mais je vis à travers toi et dans l'espace des esprits, je suis devenu un ange._

_-Je le sais Aslan me l'a dit._

_-Oui, c'est très aimable à lui de te protéger, je suis heureux pour toi._

_-Je ... je ne me souviens pas de ton nom, je t'en prie dis le moi !_

_-Janssen, je m'appelle Janssen et maintenant tu dois te réveiller pour combattre Dagran._

_-Oui mais où est-il ?_

_-En Allemagne, il t'attend dans une roseraie près d'un château, je ne peux t'en dire plus car mes connaissances s'arrête là._

_-Entendu, je t'aime Janssen._

_-Moi aussi Salinia va ton enfant et toi, je suis toujours près de toi si tu as besoin de moi, ferme les yeux et je te guiderais. "_

-Ça va Salinia ? Tu as bien dormis ?

-Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. Je me sens revivre et plus forte que jamais. En plus j'ai pu voir Janssen dans mon rêve.

-Janssen ?

-Oui, le père de mon enfant et l'homme que j'aime.

-Tu as donc retrouvé la mémoire.

-Oui mais parlons de cela en chemin.

-Bien sûr où allons-nous cette fois-ci ?

-En Allemagne.

-C'est parti !

Aslan prit son envol et se dirigea promptement vers le pays des roses et des châteaux merveilleux.

-Alors ? Tu m'en parles un peu plus de ce chéri ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Avant tout il voulait te remercier de me protéger si bien.

-Qu'il est aimable ce gentil mort.

-Oui il l'était déjà de son vivant c'est pour cela qu'il est devenu un ange. Il était finlandais à l'origine mais c'est en Angleterre, dans mon pays, que l'on s'est rencontré. Il m'a aidé, protégé et gardé près de lui dans son château de glace. Il était le prince de son royaume qu'il dirigeait à la perfection, il était aimé, nous étions heureux ensemble. Il était grand, blond, les cheveux mi-longs, la barbichette et de beaux yeux bleus comme bon nombre de ses sujets. Il était grand, fort, généreux et sensible. Je me souviens de la première fois où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, il en a pleuré de joie et j'étais aussi émue que lui. Mais ce temps est révolu et je veux en créer un meilleur pour mon enfant.

-Je sais que tu y arriveras.

-Merci, je voudrais te demander un petite chose avant le combat.

-Oui ? Quelle est-elle ?

-Ne m'aide en aucun cas et si je meurs, je voudrais que tu prennes la perle qui est dans mon cœur et que tu la donnes à mon enfant, je sais qu'il ne naîtra pas avant longtemps encore mais ainsi il pourra vivre et aussi je voudrais que tu le protèges de Dagran, qu'il ne sache jamais qu'il existe.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci Aslan tu m'es très cher et je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Et c'est à l'heure du crépuscule, quand le soleil illumine le monde d'une lueur rougeâtre et le ciel s'obscurcit que Salinia trouva enfin son ennemi. Celui-ci l'attendait patiemment debout devant elle. Celle-ci marchait d'un bon pas, sa cape volant autour d'elle, sa capuche relevée cachait son visage. Elle traversait l'allée de roses rouges quand un vent violent fit voler les pétales tout autour, formant une colonne tourbillonnante. Elle avançait sans peur, avec une détermination farouche, palpable et impressionnante. Dagran la regardait, pour une fois il avait ôté sa capuche. Son visage contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer, était beau et gracieux. Aucune haine, aucune laideur, aucun défaut était visible sur son être, juste une sorte de douceur étrange et voluptueuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés volaient autour de lui, le rendant encore plus attirant. Sa peau n'était pas claire ni foncée, elle était juste splendide. Sa bouche était fine et lisse où un sourire en coin se formait. Salinia n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, elle s'arrêta en même temps que le vent. Elle ôta sa capuche d'un geste vif et délicat et lui fit face fière et droite comme une poupée de porcelaine. Sa peau était totalement blanche luisant même sous la lumière environnante d'une volonté propre et aucune expression ne traversait son visage même ses yeux semblaient sans vie et pourtant si puissants. Le masque de Dagran tomba, son amour pour Salinia l'embrasa et se fit ressentir dans la moindre molécule d'air qui les entourait. Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes silencieux l'un comme l'autre. Salinia s'approcha encore de lui pour être au plus près de son ennemi et elle l'embrassa. Non pas par désir mais plus par vengeance. Elle s'était penchée vers lui prenant son visage dans ses mains, l'autre ne bougeait pas, il restait stoïque. Puis avec ses magnifiques lèvres délicatement dessinées, elle les posa sur celles de Dagran et mit sa passion, sa force et sa vitalité dans ce baiser. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui après cet échange farouche, Dagran voulut la rattraper mais elle lui fila entre les doigts.

-Salinia ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Tu reviens vers moi ? Tu m'aimes encore ? Mais alors pourquoi t'enfuis-tu à présent ?

-Ne crois pas que je t'appartiens, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme sont à Janssen et plus jamais tu ne me l'enlèveras.

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu prononcer ce nom et même le penser ? C'est impossible ?

-Bien sûr que si. Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'affronter sans m'être préparée préalablement ? Tu me crois aussi stupide ?

-Non, bien sûr que non tu n'es pas stupide, tu es ma déesse, mon ange de la mort.

-Je ne suis pas à toi !

Elle s'éloigna de lui très rapidement comme pousser par une force qui lui appartenait et se retrouva à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Dagran fit la moue et sembla plus que contrarié. Il approcha ses doigts de sa bouche et se mit à siffler. Rapidement ses heishi ookami les entourèrent. Cette fois-ci Salinia n'éprouva ni peur ni impuissance juste une volonté farouche de gagner. Elle appuya sur son cœur, de la poussière grise en sortit, elle l'attrapa et souffla délicatement dessus. La poussière se transforma alors en une immense épée d'argent. Elle la prit et se mit en garde face à ses nombreux adversaires. Ceux-ci l'avaient reconnu et étaient deux fois plus alléchée à l'idée même d'avoir leur revanche. Le plus gros, le chef de la meute se tourna vers Dagran et l'interrogea sur la démarche à suivre. Dagran las de cette fuite et du fait que jamais il n'arriverait à reconquérir Salinia autorisa son armée à la tuer. Les loups ne se le firent pas répéter et sautèrent immédiatement sur la femme. Celle-ci se défendit courageusement et vaillamment, tuant avec élégance et pratique tous les loups qui se présentaient à sa lame. Cependant leur nombre était plus qu'impressionnant, elle se blessa à plusieurs reprises aux jambes, aux bras, au cou, toutes les parties vulnérables que les loups pouvaient atteindre. Mais ses pouvoirs lui permirent de résister à la douleur et de poursuivre son combat qui s'acheva dans un bain de sang et cette fois-ci de loups. Salinia était affaiblie physiquement, elle planta son épée gorgée de liqueur de vie dans un pétale de rose et sembla absorber l'énergie qui s'en dégageait. Ses plaies se coagulèrent mais ne se cicatrisèrent pas. A cette vue, Dagran fut furieux et d'un revers de main brûla tous les pétales restant. Salinia ne bougea pas, elle restait calme, elle réfléchissait à la conduite qu'elle devait adopter et la démarche à suivre. Elle ferma alors les yeux, Janssen lui apparut et eut un sourire triste qui voulait tout dire, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais en aurait-elle la force ? Elle regarda Dagran, posa ses doigts sur sa bouche, les baisa et lui fit un signe d'adieu ainsi. Puis elle plongea son épée dans son cœur, celle-ci se liquéfia à son contact et Salinia cria d'une douleur sans nom. Dagran surprit par ce geste ne comprit pas et resta un long moment ébahi devant le corps mort de sa bien-aimée. Puis il entendit un brusque battement d'ailes, se retourna et se retrouva face à Aslan. Il se posa délicatement à côté du corps de Salinia, le prit entre ses griffes et s'en alla.

Quand il fut assez loin, il déposa le corps déjà froid sur le sol et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas vraiment morte. Son esprit était à côté et ressemblait à un ange non c'était un ange et près d'elle se trouvait Janssen. Aslan lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant que son corps gisait là :

-Aslan fait ce que je t'ai demandé avant de partir.

Il le fit, il prit la perle du cœur de Salinia et la mit dans celui encore minuscule de son enfant. Une chose formidable se produisit alors, l'enfant grandit et naquit. Il était beau, c'était un garçon. Il était encore un bébé mais bien vivant, il ressemblait à son père mais avait les yeux dorés de sa mère.

-Et maintenant ? Que vais-je pouvoir faire de cet enfant ? Et que fais-tu de Dagran ?

-Retourne le voir et dis lui ce que je vais te dire. Pendant ce temps Janssen s'occupera de notre enfant.

-Bien, comme tu le souhaites, retournons le voir.

Dagran était allongé par terre, là où s'était trouvé le corps de Salinia et il pleurait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait tout perdu jusqu'à même sa dignité.

-Cesse de pleurer humain, cela ne sert à rien.

-Mais qu'en sais-tu Dragon, c'est toi qui me l'a enlevé.

-Non, tu te trompes, c'est toi qui l'as tué.

-C'est faux ! Je ne le voulais pas.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais. " Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je vais vivre heureuse auprès de l'homme que j'aime et je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ".

-Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes.

- " Que ton cœur soit pur et qu'il devienne aussi beau que le soleil, la haine doit disparaître de ton essence, l'amour non destructeur doit t'accompagner "

-Oui, je comprends, je le ferais, mais pourquoi t'es-tu tuée ?

-" Je ne suis pas morte, je vais revivre mais sous une autre forme cependant je ne serais pas la même et seul mon enfant reste ce qui est le plus proche de ma vie terrestre "

-Ton enfant ?

-" Oui, mon garçon, mon Danssen. Le fruit de mon amour avec Janssen. Tu pourras l'aider à vivre mais cette fois-ci pas question de me faire berner, je le protégerais. "

-Puis-je être son parrain et l'aimer comme je t'ai aimé enfant ?

-" Oui, c'est la plus grande mission que je te confie "

Dagran s'agenouilla et la remercia. Puis il monta sur le dos d'Aslan pour rejoindre Janssen et Danssen. Le parrain s'approcha de son filleul et une lumière sortit de ce petit corps frêle pour toucher Janssen et Salinia qui purent ainsi reprendre une certaine matérialité mais ils étaient devenus des anges aux belles ailes blanches et le resteraient pour l'éternité.

Aslan sourit « à la dragon » et ricana en disant qu'elle pourrait ainsi répondre aux promesses qu'elle avait faîte à la Licorne et à Eternelia. Tout le monde se mit à rire et le monde devint éblouissant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Danssen grandit et devint bon grâce à l'amour de ses parents, à la sagesse d'Aslan et la ferveur de Dagran mais ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
